1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electrical connector for use with a counter plug, for example for use between a counter plug and an electrical control apparatus for an air bag (an inflatable restraint system) in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a connector, wherein the counter plug is a component of a generator (a box with a squib), is the object of German Patent Publication DE 195 13 358 C1.
A connector of the generic type has a very Limited size (for example: diameter about 1.5 cm).
Therefore, both the manual and the mechanical assembly and packaging are problematic. Since motor vehicles are equipped with "air bags" in series in large scale manufacture today, there is a strong need to design the connector having a simple but safe construction.
An essential feature for safe construction is that the connector and the counter plug can be brought into contact only if the connector and the counter plug as well as the associated contacts are positioned exactly with respect to each other.
In the connector known from the DE 195 13 358 C1 a locking member is provided, which is formed as a sleeve being disposed coaxially with the shell and being displaceable axially on the shell.